


On the Floor

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Broken Mirror [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: “Galahad, did you just drop your jacket on the floor andletthe target step on it?”Harry grunts in frustration against the other man’s throat, but he knows Merlin understands it’s meant for him.Harrywould never treat his suits that way, butHenrymost certainly does.ORA series of moments in Harry, Eggsy, and Merlin's relationship in which their clothes end up on the floor.





	On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



“Galahad, did you just drop your jacket on the floor and _let_ the target step on it?”

Harry grunts in frustration against the other man’s throat, but he knows Merlin understands it’s meant for him. _Harry_ would never treat his suits that way, but _Henry_ most certainly does.

He tries not to cringe as the material is ground into the carpet underneath the man’s shoe, while simultaneously pretending to be impressed by the man’s poor attempt at foreplay.

But when he hears Merlin laugh in his ear, Harry growls and pushes the man off his jacket and onto the bed.

* * *

Merlin feels numb as he pulls the jumper over his head and drops it to the floor. His hands fumble with his tie, the buttons on his shirt. This is the first time in over a week that he’s been home, and he stares through the gloom at Harry and Eggsy’s sleeping forms.

When he’s naked and his clothes are discarded, he slowly crawls up the bed. He wriggles his way between his two partners -- Eggsy pressing his nose against Merlin’s neck and Harry sleepily entwining their legs -- and falls asleep to the soft sounds of their breathing surrounding him.

* * *

Eggsy fingers ache with how tight he’s gripping the arms of the chair. As soon as Merlin had seen him enter the room, he’d been ordered to the chair to watch. And watch he did, as Merlin had taken Harry apart.

It isn’t until Harry comes, Merlin’s fingers in his arse and Merlin’s name on his lips, that Eggsy breaks down and begs.

“Please, Merlin. Christ, the two of you are so... Please, please let me come join you.”

All it takes is a single nod from Merlin and Eggsy is up and shedding his clothes straight to the floor.

* * *

He stands just inside the door and stares at the chaos. There are clothes strewn across the floor. Several ties are draped over the banister, and Harry thinks he spots a sock hanging from the hall lamp.

Before he can do anything, however, he hears a shriek and the patter of feet.

Daisy appears in front of Harry and freezes. She’s looks so small wearing one of Eggsy’s button-ups, and is nearly knocked over when Eggsy and Merlin barrel in behind her.

There is another shriek as Daisy turns around and runs, Harry quickly shedding his jacket to follow after.

* * *

The door sticks when it’s only open a few inches.

“Eggsy? Lad? Can you let me in?”

Merlin presses his face to the crack and peers inside the room. Clothes are strewn around the room, the majority of them in a pile just behind the door. To the side he sees Eggsy’s arse wiggling tantalizingly, clad in only tight green pants where he’s bent over digging in the bureau.

He lets out a fond sigh when Eggsy straightens and shouts _found you_. He turns to Merlin with a well worn tshirt gripped tight in his fist and a blinding smile.

* * *

As soon as the door shuts behind him, Eggsy’s reaching to pull off his tie. He touches the suit as little as possible as he strips it off, but his fingers still grow more red every time they come away.

Each item removed is dropped carelessly to the floor where he stands until he’s finally naked. Eggsy imagines Harry’s unimpressed expression at the clothing’s treatment, but Eggsy can’t be arsed. Right now he just needs it to be off of him.

It’s only once he’s in the shower, water running pink down his ankles and around his feet, that he lets out a broken sob and sinks to the floor. Eggsy shudders at the memory of blonde hair matted with blood, sticking sickly to his hands and his collar were he’d pulled her close. Tiny hands, one moment gripping his jacket and the next hanging limp to the side.

Eggsy turns and stares through the glass at the suit crumpled on the floor. Dagonet could take care of it -- clean it until no one could tell there had ever been a drop of blood on it -- but it wouldn’t matter. He won’t ever be able to wear that suit again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](insanereddragon.tumblr.com).


End file.
